27 November 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-27 ;Comments *In the show: three tracks apiece from the debut albums by Adam & The Ants and the Mekons. *Peel explains at some length the reason behind the title of the Mekons LP. The story involves a large quantity of monkeys and typewriters. *He declares the debut single from Delta 5 (which only arrived in the office that afternoon) to be his new favourite record, although he does state that it currently vies with the debut Beat single for the title of "most wonderful record in the world at least for this week". *The old Cleveland Crochet single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Spizz Energi #2. First broadcast. Recorded 1979-11-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 2 & 3 start of show' *Police: Fall Out (7") Illegal *B-52s: Planet Claire (7") Island *Spizz Energi: Where's Captain Kirk? (session) *Original Mirrors: Could This Be Heaven? (7") Mercury *Jam: Saturday's Kids (LP - Settings Sons) Polydor :JP: "That's called 'Saturday's Kids'. And where do Saturday's kids go? Why, they go to Saturday night functions..." *Duke Ellington and his Orchestra: Saturday Night Function (unknown source) *Throbbing Gristle: 20 Jazz Funk Greats (LP - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial *Augustus Pablo: Rocker's Dub (LP - Original Rockers) Greensleeves *Adam & The Ants: The Idea (LP - Dirk Wears White Sox) Do It *Spizz Energi: Touched (session) *Little Feat: Down On The Farm (LP - Down On The Farm) Warners *Mekons: Like Spoons No More (LP - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *Pink Floyd: Comfortably Numb (LP - The Wall) Harvest (File 1 tape cut close to end of track) *Floyd Dakil Combo: Dance Franny Dance (LP - Pebbles Vol. 1) BFD *Spherical Objects: Metropolis (LP - Eliptical Optimism) Object Music *Fatal Charm: Paris (7") Company *Screamin' Jay Hawkins: I Love Paris (LP - At Home With) Epic :JP: "And after I Love Paris it seems only reasonable that we should return home. Do you think that's fair? To London and 'London Calling'. The Clash.." *Clash: London Calling (7") CBS *Spizz Energi: Effortless (session) *'Files 2 & 3 cut out towards the end of the above' *Adam and the Ants: Digital Tenderness (LP - Dirk Wears White Sox) Do It :JP: "While it was going on, Reidy told me what he thinks it means. Filthy brute!" *Specials: Too Much Too Young (LP - Specials) 2-Tone :JP: "Can't get enough of 'em! I heard that the other day on the radio on one of my own programmes, pre-recorded for the BBC World Service as I was driving home. And it sounded great coming out of the radio, I must say." *Mekons: Join Us In The Countryside (LP - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *Damned: I Just Can't Be Happy Today (7") Chiswick *Delta 5: Mind Your Own Business (7") Rough Trade *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (7") 2-Tone *Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: The Tears Of A Clown (7") Tamla Motown *Spizz Energi: New Species (session) (tape flip File 1) *''Festive 50 plug'' *Morwells Unlimited: Thief A Dub (12") Greensleeves *Adam & The Ants: Never Trust A Man (With Egg On His Face) (LP - Dirk Wears White Sox) Do It *Mekons: Rosanne (LP - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers: Louisiana Rain (LP – Damn The Torpedos) MCA :JP: "The main reason for playing it is cos it gives me an opportunity to play some Louisiana music. This contains one of my all-time favourite guitar solos and very nearly made my birthday 40 back in August. A record that if Mike Read is still listening to the programme he ought to know about." *Cleveland Crochet: Sugar Bee (7") Goldband *Undertones: I Gotta Getta (LP - The Undertones) Sire (edited out of File 1) *Spizz Energi: Intimate (session) *Merle Ray and the Southern Rockets: Save The Last Dance (LP - Bandera Rockabillies) JSP *'File 1 end of show' File ;Name *1) John Peel 1979-11-27.mp3 *2) 1979-11-27 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB131+DB132.mp3 *3) 1979-11-27 Peel Show DB131 DB132 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:58.14 *2) 01:05:27 *3) 01:04:14 ;Other *1) File created from T186 and T187 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango *2) Created from DB131 and DB132 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *3) Created from DB131 and DB132 of Derby Box, digitised by SB ;Available *1) mooo server / file - (login required) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Derby Box